onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga del viaje Contra los Mejores/Arco de los Piratas Sangre Malvada
El Arco de los Piratas Sangre Malvada es el segundo arco de la Saga del viaje Contra los Mejores y el 12° arco sobre la historia de los Orokamono. Capítulo 148: Primer Oficial Habiendo pasado unas horas, Los Orokamono continúan su rumbo hacia Rohills, isla en la que se encuentran los Piratas Sangre Malvada, Xiro no puede esperar el momento para darle una paliza a Soto Aobal, mientras que los demás miembros están igual, a excepción de Donny, quien está asustado por reencontrarse con su antigua tripulación. -Niper: ¿Aún no ves la isla, Denis? -Denis: No....Hay que admitir que cerca no estaba la isla. -Niper: Ya... -Suípu: ...¿? Donny se encuentra sentado en una silla, mirado hacia abajo, el cocinero se acerca hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Suípu: Te entiendo, estás por reencontrarte con los sujetos que acabaron con todas las cosas que tenían valor para ti...Ánimo. -Donny: G-Gracias...Sin embargo, Donny no logra animarse, y dudo que entiendas a Donny... -Suípu: ....P-Pues- -Donny: No importa, Donny se armará de valor, ahora, Donny irá a por unos tomates....¡¡TOMATO LIFE!! El músico se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a buscar una bolsa llena de tomates. -Suípu: .... Más tarde, Aobal sube al Killer Ondo, el navío de la banda, luego, abre una escotilla secreta en el suelo, al bajar por unas escaleras, se encuentra con un hombre alto y robusto, este parece encontrarse dormido. -Aobal: Kohehehe...Tú le demostrarás a Donny como debe ser un Primer Oficial... El capitán pirata aplaude dos veces, al hacerlo, el robusto hombre se despierta y se inclina ante Aobal. -???: Qué necesita, capitán Aobal. -Aobal: ...Barre el suelo con un tipo llamado Donny, quiero que le demuestres como debe ser un Primer Oficial. -???: Como ordene. No lo decepcionaré. -Aobal: Kohehe, eso espero. De vuelta al Botodira, Niper se encuentra practicando puntería con sus dos pistolas en la cubierta, el francotirador hace varios movimientos con sus pistolas, estas apuntan hacia una X en rojo dibujada en el mástil, luego, llega Saibansho. -Saibansho: Practicando puntería, ¿Eh? -Niper: Uf...Sí. -Saibansho: Bien. Yo intentaré endurecer mi cuerpo otra vez... -Niper: ¿Sigues con eso? -Saibansho: No fue por arte de magia, si sucedió una vez, puede suceder otra. -Niper: Ya veo, bien, como quieras. Donny se encuentra practicando su esgrima en la cocina, luego, Xiro se acerca a el para preguntarle algo. -Xiro: Oye, una pregunta, Donny. -Donny: ¿Sí? -Xiro: ¿Los Piratas Sangre Malvada tienen alguna tripulación aliada? El músico para de practicar su esgrima al oír esta pregunta. -Donny: P-Pues...Son parte de una Alianza Pirata...Donny no sabe si añadieron alguna tripulación a dicha alianza, pero cuando Donny era el Primer Oficial, teníamos 2 tripulaciones aliadas. -Xiro: ¡¡!! Capítulo 149: Fuerzas Sumerge-Mata -Xiro: ¡¿E-Enserio?! -Donny: Sí, por suerte, dichas alianzas no se encuentran en Paraíso, y no se llevaban tan bien como para volver a Paraíso. -Xiro: Y-Ya veo, menos mal...¿Recuerdas el nombre de esas dos bandas? -Donny: ...Sí, primero están los Piratas Lápida Roja, poseen 4.300 piratas...Luego, están los Piratas Mecanismo, poseen....10.800 piratas. -Xiro: ¡¡¿¿C-C-CUÁNTOOOOOOOOS??!! -Donny: ...Como oíste, por suerte, se encuentran en el Nuevo Mundo, ellos progresaron más rápido que los Piratas Sangre Malvada. -Xiro: ¿A qué te refieres? -Donny: Los Piratas Sangre Malvada siempre robaban todas las islas que veían, además de volver a dichas islas para robarlas de nuevo, a eso se refiere Donny, las otras bandas robaban cada isla que veían y seguían su camino. -Xiro: Y-Ya veo....¡Denis! ¿Cuánto falta? -Denis: E-Em....Este´Xiro....¡¡NOS ATACAN!! -Xiro: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy! Todos los piratas corren a la cubierta al oír los gritos de Denis, al llegar, logran ver el navío de los Piratas Sangre Malvada apuntándoles con dos cañones, ambos estaban ocultos debajo de las palabras "COLD" y "HOT". -Donny: ¡Es el navío de los Piratas Sangre Malvada...EL KILLER ONDO! Los piratas lanzan dos balas de cañón hacia el Botodira. -Saibansho: ¿Listo, Donny? -Donny: ¡¡DONNY SIEMPRE ESTÁ LISTO!! Ambos espadachines saltan y cortan las balas con sus espadas. -Saibansho: ¿Ooh? No lo haces mal -Donny: Tú tampoco. Los piratas que lanzaron los cañones se quedan boquiabiertos al ver las balas cortadas, sin embargo, otro pirata se encuentra en la cofa del barco, observando con un telescopio a Saibansho y a Donny. Al ver a ambos, abre la boca de manera exagerada y corre a avisarle a Aobal, el cual continúa comiendo con sus compañeros. -Pirata: ¡F-Fuego! Los piratas continúan disparando a Los Orokamono, los espadachines siguen cortando las balas con facilidad. -Donny: Esto no le gusta a Donny... -Saibansho: ¿Porqué? En teoría, mientras nos disparan, nos acercamos hacia ellos. -Donny: No...Van a hacer aquello... -Saibansho: ¿Huh? Luego, varias figuras humanoides salen del mar y saltan a la cubierta del Botodira. -Saibansho: ¡¿Y estos quiénes son?! -Donny: Como Donny pensaba...¡Las Fuerzas Sumerge-Mata! -Saibansho: ¡¿Las qué?! -Donny: ¡Son un grupo de Gyojins que se sumergen en el agua mientras el Killer Ondo dispara, así pueden atacar el barco enemigo sin que nos demos cuenta! -Gyojin: Hehe, si es Donny... -Donny: ¡Tch! -Gyojin: Somos varios gyojins armados contra unos tontos piratas...Donny, seguramenten de debilitaste en estos 6 años, qué pena... Los gyojins corren hacia los piratas. -Saibansho: ¡BuruKoto! El espadachín corta a una gran velocidad a varios gyojins. -Donny: ¡Hayai Setsudan Hayai Nusutto! El músico corta a una gran velocidad a los gyojins, dejando en su pecho una "D", los piratas caen derrotados al recibir cortes tan potentes. -Saibansho: (Donny....Es bastante rápido). -Donny: ¡GOOOAHAHA! ¡Eso les pasa por meterse con Donny, el mejor ladrón, músico y espadachín! -Saibansho: (Acaso....¿Acaso me supera?). Capítulo 150: Santo Urouge sin alas El pirata que logró ver a Donny y a Saibansho gracias a su telescopio corre a avisarle a Aobal, ya habiendo subido la gran montaña, le cuenta al capitán lo sucedido. -Aobal: Kohehe....Así que Donny finalmente vino a por nosotros. -Heart Mellow: Sí. Y parece que se alió con Los Orokamono, ¡¡¡ME PARECE DE 0!!! -Painael: ¡Es un essstúpido! ¡Aliarse con una banda pirata no ess suficiente para vencernossss! -Bu Rokami: No se confíen. -Piratas: ¿Huh? -Bu Rokami: Los Orokamono han derrotado a Sunny Cai, un Guerrero del Mar, además, se infiltraron en el palacio del reino de Sonem e intentaron robar un tesoro llamado "Golden World". -Aobal: Hmmm, interesante....Quizá ese Buke D. Xiro sea capaz de entretenerme por unos minutos. -Heart Mellow: No creo, su recompensa es mucho más alta, capitán. -Bu Rokami: No te dejes llevar por las recompensas, sin embargo, yo tampoco creo que tenga oportunidad alguna contra usted. -Painael: Jsjssssjsss. -Aobal: Kohehe, perfecto, más esculturas de hielo para mi colección... De vuelta en el Botodira, los piratas arroajn los cuerpos de los gyojins al mar. -Suípu: Nisiquiera fue necesario que luchemos todos, con dos ataques ya acabaron con ellos... -Donny: ¡Goahaha, cierto!¡Creyeron que Donny se había debilitado, PERO NO! ¡Donny entrenó su esgrima por seis años, perfeccionó su habilidad con los robos por seis años, y más importante aún...! -Suípu: ¿? -Niper: ¿Qué cosa? -Donny: ¡¡DONNY INCREMENTÓ SU AMOR HACIA LOS TOMATES, TODOS JUNTOS...!! -Niper: Ni loco. -Donny: ¡¡TOMAAAATO LIIFE!! -Saibansho: ... Pasan varios segundos.... -Donny: ....¡No se queden quietos observando a Donny con cara de "Qué tipo más patético", Donny no es ningún tipo patético! -Suípu: Miren, el Killer Ondo vuelve a la isla. -Donny: O-Oye, no ignores a Donny... -Niper: ¡HaHA, se asustaron al ver nuestro poder! -Donny: Este, Donny se siente ignorado- -Xiro: ¡Vamoos, Aobal, voy a por ti! -Todos: ¡¡VAMOOOS!! -Donny: (Y-Ya que...). El Killer Ondo ha vuelto a RoHills, los piratas han salido del barco, listos para recibir a Los Orokamono con disparos, mientras, el Botodira se acerca lentamente, Niper es el único con miedo, por lo que se esconde detrás del mástil. -Saibansho: Hehe, vaya bienvenida. -Suípu: Ya ves... -Niper: (S-Santo Urouge sin alas...Se ven tan confiados...). Cuando el Botodira apenas toca la tierra de la isla, los piratas se alarman y se preparan para disparar. -Pirata: ¡FUEGO! Los piratas disparan al Botodira y a los piratas que hay a bordo, pero estos se agachan, esperando el momento para saltar y acabar con todos. -Suípu: Debemos salir ahora. -Denis: Sí, traten de hacer el menor ruido posi- -Donny: ¡¡¡TOMAAAATO LIIIIFE!!! El músico salta hacia los piratas, en el aire desenvaina su espada y corta a los piratas a una gran velocidad. -Donny: Despejado. -Suípu: .... -Denis: Pe-Pero...Había dicho que... -Niper: ¡¡¡S-S-SANTO UROUGE SIN ALAAAS!!! -Xiro: ¿Qué pasa? ¡¡¿¿Y ESOOOOOO??!! Los piratas observan boquiabiertos a un enorme gorila con el cabello oscuro rojizo frente a ellos. Capítulo 151: Kyorillas -Donny: ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ ES ESO?! -Niper: ¡E-ES UN KYORILLA! El enorme gorila intenta atacar a Los Orokamono con su gigante brazo, pero estos esquivan el golpe, llevándose a Niper al saber que no podría esquivarlo. -Saibansho: Sea lo que sea....¡No hay nada que no pueda cortar! El espadachín da un gran salto hacia el gorila e intenta cortarlo con su BuruKoto, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el ataque solo corta una pequeña parte de su enorme torso. -Saibansho: ¡¿Q-Qué?! El Kyorilla golpea al espadachín, hundiéndolo en el suelo. -Xiro: ¡Yo me encargo! Xiro convierte sus piernas en cables y salta hacia el Kyorilla, luego convierte sus dedos en cables. -Xiro: ¡SHIMON DAUNRODO! El gorila es electrocutado por el joven pirata, sin embargo, el animal sigue de pie, dispuestoa acabar con Los Orokamono. -Saibansho: ¿Ataque combinado? -Xiro: Jiji...¡Sí! Saibansho, Xiro y Denis, este último en su forma híbrida, saltan hacia el gorila. -Saibansho, Xiro y Denis: ¡BURU DENDO GOKIBURI! Los tres piratas vencen al Kyorilla gracias a un ataque combinado, el animal cae derrotado. -Saibansho: Uf...Ese animal era duro. -Denis: Espero que no haya más de estos... -Donny: No pensemos en eso, sigamos caminando. -Denis: B-Bien... Minutos después, los miembros de alto rango de los Piratas Sangre Malvada terminan de comer, luego, Bu Rokmai se da cuenta de la presencia del Botodira. -Bu Rokami: Capitán, parece que Los Orokamono llegaron a la isla. -Aobal: Vaya, debo darles algo de crédito por acabar con las Fuerzas Sumerge-Mata y con los cañones ocultos del Killer Ondo. -Painael: Ssssin embargo, no croe que puedan vencer ni a un sssolo Kyorilla. -Heart Mellow: Eso me parece de 10. ¡¡¡SON MUY DÉBILES!!! -Aobal: Y si lo logran, al menos tendrán la oportunidad de ver a los pesos pesados de los Piratas Sangre Malvada antes de morir. Los Orokamono se adentrar en un bosque, buscando rastro de Aobal y su banda. -Suípu: ¿Y porqué no es buena idea buscar dentro de su barco? -Donny: El Killer Ondo suele estar lleno de trampas, Donny no recomienda hacer eso, en algún lado deben estar... -Niper: Iiiiin the juuuungle the maaagic juuungle~ -Saibansho: .... Minutos después, Los Orokamono llegan al campamento de algunos piratas. -Saibansho: Oigan, sabandijas ¿Saben dónde están los peces gordos de su banda? -Pirata: ¡S-Son ellos! ¡Son Los Orokamono! Los piratas sacan espadas y armas, apuntando a los piratas, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, se quedan boquiabiertos y huyen lo más rápido que pueden. -Niper: ¡HaHA! -Donny: Los piratas de hoy en día son bastante cobardes.... -Suípu: E-Este....Dense la vuelta. -Todos: ¿? Al darse la vuelta, los piratas se encuentran con tres enormes Kyorillas, con una expresión de ira. -Todos: ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! Capítulo 152: Cucaracha como carnada -Niper: ¡S-S-SON TREES! -Denis: ¡ESTO ES PASARSE! El músico sonríe y da un paso hacia delante. -Donny: Déjenselo a Donny. -Xiro: ¿? -Donny: No por nada llamaban a Donny... El músico desenvaina su Merodi Katto. -Donny: ¡...Corte Misterioso! Donny santa hacia uno de los Kyorillas e intenta cortarlo con su espada, sin embargo, solo logra herirlo en el pecho, el animal le da un puñetazo y lo estrella en el suelo. -Saibansho: ¡Yo lo ayudo! El Corte Azul hace varios movimientos con su espada y lastima el brazo del Kyorilla, dejando en paz a Donny. -Donny: ¡Gracias, peliazul! -Saibansho: ¡Aoi Namisen! El espadachín utiliza su técnica para dejarle una marca con forma de línea ondulada en el pecho de uno de los Kyorillas, este, furioso, intenta atacarlo con un puñetazo, pero Saibansho corre por su brazo con su espada en la mano, luego, da un gran salto. -Saibansho: ¡Burudoroppo Washi! El espadachín decapita al gorila con su descenso cortante. -Donny: ¡E-Eso fue...!No, eso no fue genial. -Saibansho: ¡Cuidado! -Donny: ¡! Uno de los gorilas intenta aplastar a Donny con su enorme cuerpo, pero Denis utiliza su forma híbrida para atraparlo antes de que caiga. -Denis: ¡Ryusei Gokiburi! El navegante vuela con el Kyorilla sobre el, luego, utiliza su gran poder físico para lanzarlo contra el otro Kyorilla. -Suípu: ¡Mi turno! ¡Sweep Sombre! El cocinero golpea en la cabeza a uno de los Kyorillas con la Nettoyage, mientras el animal está aturdido por el potente golpe, Xiro convierte sus piernas en cables y da un gran salto, luego, convierte su brazo en cable y vence al Kyorilla con un potente puñetazo. -Xiro: ¡Queda uno! -Donny: ¡Allá va Donny! -Donny: ¡Donny no Dangan! El músico da un gran salto con la Merodi Katto desenvainada, en el aire, la mueve hacia delante y hacia atrás a una gran velocidad, el viento generado por este movimiento impacta en el pecho del Kyorilla restante, derrotándolo. -Donny: ¡Gooahaha! -Saibansho: Hehe, bien hecho. -Xiro: ¡Sigamos! -Denis: Chicos, yo seré su vista aérea, volaré muy alto para ver si logro encontrar a los Piratas Sangre Malvada. -Xiro: Bien, contamos contigo, Denis. El navegante utiliza sus alas de cucaracha para volar sobre la isla y buscar a los piratas mientras Los Orokamono caminan por la isla, buscando lo mismo. -Bu Rokami: ¿? Capitán, mire eso. -Aobal: ¿Eh, qué cosa? Bu Rokami apunta con su dedo a Denis, este no se ha percatado de que lo han descubierto y sigue volando. -Aobal: Vaya vaya...Esto nos sirve mucho. -Painael: Jsjsjssss. -Denis: ¡S-Son ellos! -Aobal: ¡Centigrade! El capitán utiliza su habilidad para crear un área roja alrededor de Denis. -Denis: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿E-Este es el poder de la fruta que mencionó Donny?! -Aobal: Había oído que las cucarachas son muy vulnerables a las bajas temperaturas....Kohehe.. -Denis: ¡D-Debo salir de esta área roja extraña! -Aobal: ¡'Suzushi Hi!' Aobal utiliza su habilidad para enfriar a Denis, este siente un gran frío y se le dificulta volar, luego, vuelve a su forma humana y cae, pero Bu Rokami da un salto y logra atraparlo con su cabello, luego, vuelve a la montaña con Denis. -Aobal: Kohehe...Tampoco es para tanto, solo reducí la temperatura de esa área a 6°, oh, cierto, eres una cucaracha humana, kohehe. -Denis: ¡N-No te saldrás con la tuya! El anvegante intenta liberarse del cabello de Bu Rokami, pero no lo logra. -Denis: ¡Bien, te quedarás calvo! Denis utiliza su forma híbrida para liberarse del cabello, pero, antes de que lo haga, Heart Mellow le da un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente. -Heart Mellow: Lo usaremos para atraer a los demás, ¿No? -Aobal: Exacto. Los piratas ríen al haber atrapado a un miembro de Los Orokamono. Capítulo 153: Para algo están las alianzas Minutos después, Denis se despierta atado a un largo y robusto palo. -Denis: ¡¿Q-Qué sucede?! ¡Suéltenme! -Bu Rokami: Silencio, intento comunicarme con tus compañeros gracias a los Den Den Mushi y a los megáfonos esparcidos por la isla, ejem. ¿Mi voz se oye bien? -Denis: ¡SOLO LIBÉRAME! -Bu Rokami: Si, supongo que se oye bien, ejem. El arqueólogo saca de su bolsillo un pequeño Den Den Mushi personalizado, luego, utiliza el micrófono para que su voz se oiga por toda la isla. -Bu Rokami: ¡Atención, atención! -Xiro: ¡¿?! -Saibansho: ¡¿Y eso?! -Donny: ¡E-Esa es la voz de Bu Rokami, debe estar usando un Den Den Mushi! -Bu Rokami: ¡Este mensaje va para Los Orokamono! ¡Tenemos al Insecto de la Muerte Denis Diderot! -Xiro: ¡Denis! -Bu Rokami: ¡Si quieren recuperarlo, escalen la gran montaña y vengan a por él! ¡Eso si es que pueden vencernos! El arqueólogo termina de hablar y guarda el Den Den Mushi. -Saibansho: Con que la gran montaña eh... -Xiro: Se nota a leguas que es una trampa...Pero, hemos pasado por cosas peores. -Suípu: Hehe, cierto. -Niper: C-Cierto pero....No tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a ese Aobal... -Xiro: NO SABES LAS GANAS QUE TENGO YO. -Donny: Goahaha...Bien, vamos a por su compañero. Los piratas caminan hacia la gran montaña, preparados para escalarla, sin embargo, al estar frente a la montaña, ven que les tomará un largo rato llegar a la cima. -Xiro: .... ¿Ideas? -Saibansho: ....A escalar se ha dicho. -Niper: ¡Momento! ¡SSSSHHH! El francotirador hace un gesto de silencio, luego, apunta a un Kyorilla caminando por la isla. -Xiro: Hmmhmmm....Con que sí. -Niper: Hehe, me entendiste. Los piratas observan con una mirada macabra hacia el animal, el cual aún no se ha percatado de estos, minutos después, Los Orokamono se encuentran en la espalda del Kyorilla, el cual está escalando la montaña con varios golpes en la cara. -Xiro: ¡Vamos, Xirilla! -Saibansho: ¿Porqué le dejamos ponerle un nombre? -Suípu: ....Buena pregunta. -Xiro: ¡Descuida, Denis! ¡IREMOS A SALVARTE! Más tarde, Aobal habla en privado con un sujeto vía Den Den Mushi. -Aobal: Sí, tengo a Denis Diderot, el "Insecto de la Muerte". -???: Bien hecho. Iré a buscarlo mañana por la mañana. -Aobal: Kohehehe, claro... Got´cha. -Aobal: ....Para algo están las alianzas....KOHEHEHE. Capítulo 154: Fucyb Kusenchorg Habiendo pasado unos minutos, Xirilla continúa escalando la gran montaña, en su espalda están Los Orokamono, muy molestos por la captura de Denis. -Donny: Si mal no recuerdo, ese tipo es su navegante. -Saibansho: Así es. Pero más importante, es nuestro compañero. -Xiro: Exacto, ¡Ya quiero acabar con Aobal! -Suípu: No creo que sea tan fácil recuperar a Denis y acabar con los Piratas Sangre Malvada, probablemente lo tengan escondido y bien vigilado. -Saibansho: .....Es una montaña, no es una guarida. -Suípu: Hmm, cierto, pero puede estar vigilado. -Xiro: Vigilado o no, salvaremos a Denis. -Donny: (Todos se cuidan entre ellos...). Más tarde, Heart Mellow se da cuenta del enorme gorila escalando la montaña con Los Orokamono en su espalda, rápidamente, corre a informarle esto a su capitán, quien está sentado en su silla de piedra. -Heart Mellow: ¡C-Capitán, esto me parece de 0! ¡Los Orokamono y Donny suben la montaña sobre un Kyorilla! -Aobal: Vaya, así que lograron domesticar a un Kyorilla... -Heart Mellow: Pues, no parecía muy domesticado....Tenía la cara llena de golpes y estaba llorando. -Aobal: Kohehe, encárgate de ellos, Heart Mellow, yo volveré al Killer Ondo, tengo algo que hacer. -Heart Mellow: ¡Eso me parece de 10! ¡¡APLASTARÉ A ESOS IDIOTAS!! -Aobal: Kohehe, confío en ti. El capitán agarra a Denis, el cual tiene las manos atadas y la boca tapada con un pañuelo, Aobal se coloca en el borde de la montaña, aún con Denis en sus brazos, luego, da un gran salto hacia abajo. -Heart Mellow: ¡¡VENGAN A POR MÍ, MALDITOS!!, Ah, momento, tengo que frenarlos, no llamarlos. Los Orokamono no se percatan del gran salto de Aobal, están preparándose para el combate, luego, se dan cuenta de que Heart Mellow los está observando desde la cima. -Donny: ¡Ese es Heart Mellow! -Saibansho: Ah, el viejo con la habilidad que lo fortalecía. -Suípu: ¡Cuidado, miren eso! -Niper: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! El cocinero anciano agarra con una mano una enorme roca, luego, la lanza con una gran fuerza hacia el Kyorilla, este no es lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque, así que la roca impacta y se rompe en su cara, dejando inconsciente a Xirilla. -Xiro: ¡N-Nos caemos! -Saibansho: ....¡Tch! -Heart Mellow: ¡¡ESO FUE DEMASIADO FÁCIL, DÉBILES!! -Suípu: ¡Salten, rápido! ¡No estamos tan lejos de la cima! Suípu salta de la espalda de Xirilla y clava la Nettoyage en la montaña, haciendo esto para no caerse, Saibansho y Donny hacen lo mismo, solo que usando sus espadas, Xiro salta hacia Saibansho y se agarra de las piernas de este, Niper hace lo mismo, agarrándose de las piernas de Xiro. -Saibansho: ¡O-Oigan, avisen antes de hacer eso! -Xiro: ¡Escala, que me caigo! -Niper: ¡Que NOS caemos! -Heart Mellow: ¡Eso me parece de 10! ¡¡QUÉ PATÉTICOS, HAAAHAHA!! -Suípu: ...¡Y ese tipo se hace llamar cocinero...! El barrendero se sube a la Nettoyage, la cual sigue incrustada en la montaña, luego da un gran salto y le propina un puñetazo en la cara a Heart Mellow, además de llegar a la cima. -Suípu: ¡Chicos, suban! ¡Pásenme mi Nettoyage! El cocinero enemigo se recupera del golpe y mira furioso a Suípu, el cual no se ha percatado de esto, los tres piratas continúan escalando la montaña, además, Xiro agarra la Nettoyage de Suípu. -Xiro: ¡Falta poco para llegar! -Donny: ¡Sí! Mientras tanto, Aobal ha llegado sano y salvo al Killer Ondo, sus subordinados lo reciben con una reverencia, luego, el capitán deja a Denis atado a una silla en su camarote, al salir, abre la escotilla secreta y baja por las escaleras, encontrándose con el robusto hombre de antes. -???: Que desea, capitán Aobal. -Aobal: Kohehe, necesito que me sigas, hay unos piratas que debes matar. Vamos, Fucyb Kusenchorg. -???: Sí, capitán. El robusto hombre se levanta, dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de Aobal sin ninguna queja. Fucyb Kusenchorg.png -Kusenchorg: Haré cualquier cosa que mi capitán me pida, Y ACABARÉ CON CUALQUIERA QUE MI CAPITÁN DIGA. Capítulo 155: Un tipo volador Los Orokamono ya han llegado a la cima de la gran montaña, Xiro le pasa la Nettoyage a su cocinero. -Suípu: Gracias, ustedes busquen a Denis, yo me encargaré de este cocinero de pacotilla. -Xiro: ¡Bien, cuento contigo! -Donny: ¡Suerte! -Heart Mellow: ¡¿A quién llamas cocinero de pacotilla?! -Suípu: ....Al único cocinero de pacotilla que hay aquí. -Heart Mellow: .....¡¡NO TE INSULTES A TÍ MISMO!! El anciano corre hacia Suípu e intenta propinarle un puñetazo, pero el barrendero bloquea el ataque con la Nettoyage, ambos hacen esfuerzos para hacer retroceder a el otro. -Suípu: (Para ser viejo....No es nada débil). El resto de la banda busca a Denis por la montaña, al no logran encontrarlo, comienzan a perder la calma, Niper logra ver una gran roca movible, al moverla, encuentra un pequeño pozo en el que se encuentran Bu Rokami y Painael durmiendo, el francotirador se asusta y decide mover la piedra lentamente, haciendo de cuenta que no vio nada. Purupurupurupuru..... -Xiro: ¿? Purupurupurupuru..... Los piratas oyen un Den Den Mushi sonando, Saibansho se da cuenta de que está sobre la mesa hecha de piedra, el espadachín contesta. Got´cha. -???: ¿Hablo con Soto Aobal? -Saibansho: (¡¡!!) Sí, soy yo. -???: No veo tu navío por aquí, y han pasado dos horas desde nuestra anterior charla. -Saibansho: (¿Dónde tenían planeado ir?) S-Sí, ahora me dirigía a....¿Cómo se llamaba? -???: Black Yoroi. -Saibansho: B-Bien...Iré y te....Y te mostraré.... -???: ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Entrégame a Denis Diderot o adiós a nuestra alianza! Got'cha. -Saibansho: Q-Que fue eso... -Xiro: ¡¿Que le entreguémos a Denis?! -Donny: Hmm.... -Niper: ¿Son los Piratas Mecanicos o los Piratas Lápida Roja? -Donny: Ninguno. Donny no reconoce la voz del sujeto, pero no tenían las voces de los capitanes de dichas bandas. -Saibansho: Osea que tienen otro aliado... -Xiro: ¡¡QUIEREN LLEVARSE A DENIS!! -Niper: ¡N-No grites...! El grito del joven pirata hace que Bu Rokami y Painael se despierten, moviendo la roca y saliendo para detener a Los Orokamono. -Xiro: ¿Y estos? -Donny: ¡P-Painael y Bu Rokami! -Bu Rokami: Vaya vaya, Donny y Los Orokamono... -Painael: Jsjsjs, unos piratasss de pacotilla con nombre horrible no es ssssuficiente para acabar con nosotross, Donny, deberías saberlo. -Donny: ¡Tch! ¡Busquen en su navío, Donny acabará con estos dos! -Xiro: ¡¿Qué?! -Niper: ¡¿S-Seguro?! -Saibansho: Oye, oye.... El espadachín desenvaina su espada. -Saibansho: Yo te ayudo. -Donny: ¡¡!! ¡Bien! -Xiro: ¡Niper, vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Denis! -Niper: ¡P-P-Pero no podemos bajar! -Xiro: ....¡Maldición! Mientras tanto, fuera del Killer Ondo, Fucyb Kusenchorg sigue a Aobal, hasta que este se detiene. -Aobal: ¿Ves esa gran montaña? -Kusenchorg: Sí, capitán. -Aobal: Kohehehe....Llévanos hasta la cima con el propulsor que tienes en tu espalda. -Kusenchorg: Como diga capitán. El Primer Oficial sostiene a Aobal con ambos brazos, luego, utiliza un enorme propulsor atado a su espalda para volar hacia la cima de la montaña junto con su capitán, los piratas se percatan de esto y se sorprenden al ver a una persona volando. -Painael: Jsjsss, justo a tiempo. -Donny: ¡¿Quiénes son?! -Xiro: ¡E-Es Aobal! -Niper: ¡Y LO LLEVA UN TIPO VOLADOR! -Donny y Saibansho: ¡¡¿¿UN QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!! Capítulo 156: Ser inferior Los piratas se quedan boquiabiertos al ver a Aobal yendo hacia ellos con un sujeto capaz de volar. -Bu Rokami: Kamimimi, allá viene el capitán y el Primer Oficial. -Painael: Jsssjsjs, essssto será más facil de lo que creí. Por cierto, ¿Dónde essstá Heart Mellow? El cocinero continúa su combate contra Suípu, Heart Mellow intenta golpear al barrendero con sus poderosos puños, pero este continúa bloqueando sus ataques utilizando la Nettoyage, luego, ambos dan un salto hacia atrás, agotados. -Suípu: Puf....P-Pues, eres hábil, viejo....Uf...Lástima que tengamos poco espacio....Para pelear. -Heart Mellow: ¡¡CON QUE QUIERES MÁS ESPACIO!! ¡¡YO SÉ DONDE HAY MÁS ESPACIO!! -Suípu: ¿? El cocinero da un gran salto y, en el aire, observa a Suípu con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, luego, embiste a Suípu desde el aire y ambos caen por la montaña. -Heart Mellow: ¡RYUSEI NO SENPAI! -Suípu: ¡¿E-ESTÁS LOCO?! (¡Debo utilizar la Nettoyage para no caerme, una caída así me dejaría sin huesos!). El barrendero intenta usar la Nettoyage para escalar la montaña, pero el cocinero lo sostiene de ambos brazos, como si le estuviera dando un abrazo. -Heart Mellow: ¡Esto me parece de 10! ¡Usaré tu cuerpo para amortiguar mi caída! -Suípu: (¡M-Maldición, esto es malo, esto es muy malo! ¡Piensa, Suípu!). -Heart Mellow: ¡Este será tu fin, barrendero! -Suípu: ...¡No lo creo! El barrendero patea a Heart Mellow, haciendo que este suelte a Suípu, esto le da tiempo suficiente para clavar la Nettoyage en la montaña, sin embargo, Heart Mellow cae, sin poder sostenerse a Suípu. -Suípu: ¡Clean Victory, my friend! -Heart Mellow: ¡¡HEHE, ESO CREES!! -Suípu: ¡¿Qué?! El cocinero clava sus piernas en la montaña, evitando así la caída, sin embargo, al hacerlo, le suenan sus piernas. -Heart Mellow: ¡¡YYYYIIIIIYYY!!! -Suípu: ¿"Yyyyiiiyy"? El barrendero comienza a reírse del grito de Heart Mellow. -Heart Mellow: ¡No te rías! ¡Yo quería luchar en el suelo, por eso te arrojé junto a mi! -Suípu: ¡Si, claro, "muchas gracias" eh! -Heart Mellow: ¡Vamos, luchemos en tierra firme! ¡TENGAMOS UNA BATALLA DE VERDADEROS COCINEROS! -Suípu: ....Bien. El cocinero baja lentamente de la montaña clavando sus pies y piernas para bajar, Suípu baja lentamente saltando y clavando la Nettoyage para no caerse. Por otra parte, Fucyb Kusenchorg y Aolba han llegado a la cima de la montaña, el capitán amplía su sonrisa al ver a algunos miembros de Los Orokamono y a Donny. -Aobal: Vaya vaya....Si tenemos a Buke D. Xiro...El Corte Azul Saibansho...One Shot Niper, y....DONNY...Kohehehe. -Donny: ¡A-A-AOBAL! -Xiro: ¡¡!! -Aobal: Debes pagar por tu traición, Donny, como te dije aquella vez, la muerte no es castigo suficiente, por eso acabe con tu padre, ahora sigues tú. -Donny: ¡M-Maldito! -Aobal: ¡¡¡KOOOOHEHEHEHE!!! Xiro interrumpe la macabra risa de Aobal con un puñetazo en el estómago, el golpe lo lanza fuera de la montaña, Bu Rokami y Painael se sorprenden al ver esto, sin embargo, el Primer Oficial rescata a su capitán atando una cuerda que sacó de su mano. -Saibansho: ¡¿Y eso?! -Bu Rokami: Kamimimi, me asustó. Aobal se encuentra cavizbajo, sin sonreír, molesto por el golpe de Xiro. -Aobal: Como te atreves.....Como te atreves... -Painael: ¡¡!! -Bu Rokami: E-Esto es malo. -Donny: (¡Ay no!). -Aobal: ¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVE UN SER INFERIOR A GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN COMO YO!! Capítulo 157: La personalidad de Aobal -Xiro: ¡¿S-Ser inferior?! -Aobal: ¡¡EXACTO, ME REFIERO A TI!! -Painael: (Ya empezó...). -Bu Rokami: (Buke D. Xiro está perdido...). -Aobal: ¡¡SERES COMO YO NO DEBERÍAN VER A SERES COMO TÚ, BUKE D. XIRO!! ¡¡MIRA, TENGO UNA PODEROSA TRIPULACIÓN, UN GRAN BARCO, UNA ÚTIL HABILIDAD, Y UN GRAN DOMINIO CON MIS CUCHILLOS!! ¡¡TÚ SOLO TIENES TUS ASQUEROSOS COMPAÑEROS!! -Xiro: ¡No insultes a mis compañeros! -Aobal: ¡Seres como yo podemos insultar a cualquier ser inferior, no necesito tu autorización, mugroso D! -Xiro: ¡Ahora veráas-! Bu Rokami detiene a Xiro enredando su largo cabello en el pirata, Donny corre con la Merodi Katto en su mano para detener al arqueólogo, sin embargo, un gran puño aparece frente a el y lo golpea, se trata de Fucyb Kusenchorg. -Donny: ¡¿Q-Quién eres?! -Aobal: Koohehe...Donny, te presento a tu reemplazo, un cyborg perfecto, Fucyb Kusenchorg. -Saibansho: ¿"Cyborg perfecto"? -Aobal: Kusenchorg debe obedecer mis órdenes, sin importar cuales sean, además, posee un propulsor en su espalda, cuerdas en sus manos, y dos cañones en su pecho....Y un gran poder físico. Koohehehe, así es como un Primer Oficial debe ser, Donny. -Donny: Aobal...Desde que te conozco te has creído mejor que cualquier ser existente... -Aobal: ¡ES PORQUE LO SOY! ¡UN CAPITÁN PERFECTO DEBE TENER UN PRIMER OFICIAL PERFECTO, Y LO QUE TENÍA ANTES ERA UN IDIOTA CON GAFAS Y CON FETICHE HACIA LOS TOMATES! -Painael: Jsjsssjsjsss. -Bu Rokami: Kaamimimi, cierto. -Xiro: ¡¿Qué ven tan gracioso?! El pirata convierte sus brazos en cables y se libera del cabello del arqueólogo. -Bu Rokami: ¡¡!! -Xiro: ¡¡AOOOOBAL!! Xiro corre hacia Aobal, enfurecido por las palabras del capitán pirata, ambos chocan sus puños con gran potencia. -Aobal: ¡Kooohehehe! -Xiro: ¡E-Es fuerte...! El capitán enemigo envía varios metros atrás a Xiro con su puño. -Aobal: ¡No tengo porqué luchar contra un ser inferior, Buke D. Xiro! -Xiro: ¡Cállate! El pirata vuelve a correr hacia Aobal, dispuesto a golpearlo con su puño cableado, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para golpearlo, Aobal contraataca. -Aobal: ¡Korudo-Hotto Katto! El capitán pirata mueve su cabeza de manera que sus cuchillos colgantes ataquen al joven pirata, los dos colgantes lastiman el torso de Xiro. -Saibansho y Niper: ¡¡X-XIRO!! -Aobal: ¡KOOOOHEHE! Tus compañeros deben pasarla muy mal, teniendo un capitán tan inútil... -Niper: ¡Eso no es cierto! El francotirador apunta a Soto Aobal con sus dos pistolas. -Aobal: ...Como quieran. Capítulo 158: Anciano contra joven Suípu y Heart Mellow finalmente bajan de la montaña, dispuestos a seguir su combate, el barrendero lleva en su mano la Nettoyage, observando al cocinero con una mirada fija, Heart Mellow hace lo mismo. -Suípu: ¡Sweep Sombre! -Heart Mellow: ¡Kebukai Hitto Senpai! Suípu choca su Nettoyage con el potente puño de Heart Mellow, ambos hacen un esfuerzo por superar al otro, sin embargo, el cocinero adulto da un salto hacia atrás. -Suípu: ¿? ¿Qué sucede, te intimidé? -Heart Mellow: No, es solo que....Me siento extraño. -Suípu: ¿Huh? -Heart Mellow: V-Veo....Veo un campo de florees, esto me parece de 10.... -Suípu: ¡O-Oye, no te mueras en medio del combate! -Heart Mellow: Siento como mi alma asciende..... -Suípu: ¡Vuelve, tonto! -Heart Mellow: ¡! Heart Mellow reacciona y da una fuerte patada al suelo. -Heart Mellow: ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TONTO?! ¡¡AHORA VERÁS!! -Suípu: Bien, ya reaccionó... El cocinero comienza a tronar sus dedos, luego, al tronar su cuello, este hace un fuerte sonido y deja la cabeza de Heart Mellow torcida hacia la derecha. -Suípu: ¿Porqué siempre tengo que luchar contra los más raros? -Heart Mellow: ¡Shisei Kubinoitami! -Suípu: ¡¿Enserio eso era una técnica?! ¡No le veo utilidad! -Heart Mellow: Hehehe... -Heart Mellow: ¡Kebukai Nokogiri Senpai! El cocinero, aún con su extraña postura, da un gran salto y comienza a girar en el aire, acercándose a una gran velocidad a Suípu, luego, Heart Mellow lo golpea en la cabeza usando su cabeza torcida. -Suípu: ¡Ugh! M-Maldición, lo subestimé... -Heart Mellow: ¡Heehehe! ¡Woooyah! El cocinero utiliza sus manos para hacer que su cuello vuelva a la normalidad. -Suípu: ¡Purezza Di Cuore! Suípu golpea a Heart Mellow en su corazón utilizando la Nettoyage, el cocinero escupe sangre y retrocede al recibir el golpe. -Suípu: Mira que no me gusta golpear a los mayores... -Heart Mellow: (U-Ugh....Creo que es hora de usarlo...). -Suípu: Pero, eres del bando de los enemigos, debo acabar contigo. -Heart Mellow: ¡¡SERÁAA TU FUNERAL!! -Heart Mellow: ¡¡JIO-KEN KYUKYOKU NO HIGI: SENTO HO-KEN!! El cuerpo de Heart Mellow se agranda y gana grandes cantidades de músculos, Suípu se queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos al ver esta peligrosa técnica. -Heart Mellow: Yo que tú disfrutaba más la vida, jovencito. HEHEHEHE. A su vez, Xiro se recupera del ataque recibido por los cuchillos de Aobal mientras lo observa con una mirada que demuestra ira, Aobal lo observa con una sonrisa confiada. -Xiro: ¡N-Niper...No le dispares! -Niper: ¡NIPER DOUBLE GOD SHOT! El francotirador utiliza sus dos pistolas para dispararle en la cabeza a Aobal, este utiliza a una gran velocidad su habilidad, haciendo que las balas se congelen dentro de ese espacio, luego, caen al suelo. -Niper: ¡¿Q-Qué?! -Aobal: Koohehehe. -Xiro: Saibansho...Te dejo al cabello largo, Niper, ¿Crees poder contra el sujeto serpiente? -Saibansho: Como digas, capitán. -Niper: ¡Por supuesto, Xiro! -Donny: ¡Donny se encargará de Aobal! El músico corre hacia Aobal con su espada desenvainada, Fucyb Kusenchorg vuelve a detenerlo, esta vez lo detiene con sus manos completamente desnudas. -Donny: ¡¿Q-Qué?! -Xiro: Descuida, Donny.... -Aobal: ¿Huh? -Xiro: ...¡YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE EL! Mientras tanto, sin que los piratas se den cuenta, un gran barco se dirige hacia el Killer Ondo. -???: Hacernos venir hasta aquí....Que triste. -???: No te deprimas, grandulón, que vamos a ganar un nuevo compañero. -???: Exacto....Parece que se acabó nuestra alianza con los Piratas Sangre Malvada... Capítulo 159: Nuevo navegante El gran barco se detiene cerca del Killer Ondo, luego, de el navío bajan tres hombres, uno de ellos pertenece a la Tribu de Piernas Largas, otro de ellos es un robusto hombre calvo y, por último, se encuentra un hombre con un ojo postizo y una capa. -???: ¡Este navío se ve épico! Tobimasu.png miembro de los Piratas Gaichu. Recompensa: 95.000.000. -???: Más épico que el nuestro, qué triste es la vida. Snaillo.png miembro de los Piratas Gaichu. Recompensa: 108.000.000. -???: Cálmense muchachos, solo vinimos a buscar lo que nos pertenece. Capitán Blooder.png capitán de los Piratas Gaichu. Recompensa: 185.000.000. -Tobimasu: Eso, eso, vinimos a buscar a nuestro nuevo navegante. -Snaillo: Eso sí que me gusta. El trío de piratas suben al Killer Ondo, los piratas que se encuentran desde dicho navío se alarman al ver intrusos en su barco, si embargo, se dan cuenta quienes son y se calman. -Pirata: ¡L-Los Piratas Gaichu! -Pirata: ¡Ellos son aliados nuestros! ¡No ataquen! -Blooder: (Hehe, aliados...). -Snaillo: Estamos buscando a Denis Diderot, guíennos por favor. -Tobimasu: ¡No les pidas porfavor, son piratas inferiores! Ups, lo dije frente a ellos. -Blooder: Ya basta de tonterías, solo dígannos donde se encuentra Denis Diderot. -Pirata: C-Claro, se encuentra bajo esa escotilla secreta, al entrar se encontrarán con el, se encuentra encadenado con Piedra Marina, aquí tienen la llave. *Le entrega la llave* -Blooder: Perfecto, muchachos, esperen aquí. Mientras tanto, Saibansho comienza su combate contra Bu Rokami, el espadachín intenta cortar al arqueólogo, pero este continúa defendiéndose con su cabello endurecido gracias al Rokushiki. -Saibansho: ¡¿Qué pasa con ese cabello?! ¡Es tan duro como el hierro! -Donny: ¡Donny se los advirtió, eso es el Tekkai, técnica del Rokushiki! ¡Le permite endurecer su cuerpo! -Saibansho: (¡¿Qué?! ¡E-Eso es lo que sucedió en Sonem!). -Bu Rokami: Donny tiene razón, sin embargo, no puedo moverme mientras lo uso, sin embargo, eso no me impedirá romper tu espada. El arqueólogo corre hacia Saibansho para intentar darle un puñetazo, el espadachín corre hacia el para atacarlo con su espada. -Bu Rokami: ¡Purple Iron Dome! Bu Rokami utiiza su largo cabello para encerrarse en un domo morado, luego, lo fortalece con Tekkai para hacerlo tan duro como el hierro. -Saibansho: (Maldición...Puede que mi espada se rompa en este combate, y eso es lo que menos quiero que pase....). -Bu Rokami: Kamimimi, vamos, Corte Azul, córtame. -Saibansho: ¡Tch! Donny intenta cortar a Kusenchorg con su Merodi Katto, el ataque hace que el pecho del Primer Oficial se dañe. -Donny: ¡Goooahaha, eso es! -Kusenchorg: Daños recibidos en el pecho, preparando cañones. -Donny: ¿N-No se referirá a los cañones de...? -Kusenchorg: ¡Fire On! El cyborg dispara de su pecho dos balas de cañón dirigidas hacia Donny, el músico logra cortrar a una gran velocidad las balas, luego, utiliza el humo causado por la explosión para preparar un poderoso ataque. -Kusenchorg: Buscando objetivo.... -Donny: (No me digas que puede ver en todo este humo...). -Kusenchorg: El humo no permite encontrar al objetivo. -Donny: (Así me gusta, lo que faltaba ya, una ultra vista). A su vez, Niper apunta a Painael con sus dos pistolas, el médico paece estar confiado, mientras que Niper está nervioso. -Painael: Jsjsjsss, El Corte Azul no puede cortar el duro cabello de Bu Rokami, Donny no puede acabar con Kusssenchorg, Buke D. Xiro caerá...Y tú serás alimento de ssssserpientess. -Niper: *Gulp* -Xiro: Este lugar no es adecuado para luchar, luchemos abajo, Aobal. -Aobal: Kohehe, concuerdo con eso, ser inferior. -Xiro: Vamos, con gusto te patearé el trasero. Los dos piratas se colocan en el borde de la montaña, Aobal se da cuenta del navío de los Piratas Gaichu y su sonrisa se amplía. -Xiro: ¡¿Y ese barco?! -Aobal: Kohehehe, espero que te hayas despedido de tu navegante. Capítulo 160: La cosa se pone difícil Suípu está siendo destrozado por Heart Mellow, quien se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte gracias al Jio-Ken, el barrendero se esconde entre los arbustos para pensar una manera de acabar con el cocinero. -Heart Mellow: ¡Muéstrate, barrendero! -Suípu: (Solo se me ocurre una forma de vencerlo...Debo volver al Botodira y armarme de escobas...Pero está demasiado lejos). -Heart Mellow: ¡Te encontraré, aunque tenga que acabar con toda la forma de vida de esta isla! -Suípu: .....(¡Piensa, debe haber otra forma de vencerlo!). De repente, Heart Mellow encuentra al barrendero mientras este piensa una forma de vencerlo, al encontrarlo, lo agarra de la cabeza usando una mano, luego lo alza y lo golpea en el estómago, haciendo que escupa sangre. -Heart Mellow: Vaya, qué pena, dejaste tu escobita de Piedra Marina en el suelo... El cocinero prepara otro puñetazo mientras agarra a Suípu con la otra mano. -Suípu: (Se acabó....Perdí, Xiro, lo siento...). Justo cuando el puñetazo va a impactar en la cara de Suípu, un Kyorilla interrumpe el combate con un fuerte rugido, dicho grito hace que Heart Mellow suelte al barrendero del susto. -Heart Mellow: ¡No interrumpas, mono! -Suípu: (Ahora...Es mi oportunidad...). Suípu se arrastra lentamente hacia su Nettoyage, a su vez, Heart Mellow da un gran salto y le propina un puñetazo en el estómago al Kyorilla, sin embargo, esto no es suficiente para hacer caer al animal. -Heart Mellow: Vaya vaya, resististe mi golpe...¡¡!! Cuando el cocinero voltea, ve a Suípu sosteniendo la Nettoyage con una mano, la escoba apunta hacia la cara de Heart Mellow. -Heart Mellow: ¡No seas molesto y muérete de una vez! -Suípu: Hoki Kenpo Ogi:..... -Heart Mellow: ¡YA CÁLLATE! El cocinero corre para atacar a Suípu, apenas se mueve, el barrendero mueve su brazo hacia adelante a una gran velocidad, haciendo que la Nettoyage golpee en la cara al hombre de avanzada edad y se mueve hacia atrás por el impacto, el Kyorilla observa boquiabierto a los dos combatientes. -Heart Mellow: ¡Ugh! ¡¿E-Eso es todo?! ¡¡!! Cuando el cocinero mueve su cabeza hacia delante, se encuentra con Suípu agachado frente a el con la Nettoyage en ambas manos. -Suípu: ¡...PUR PROPRE! El barrendero golpea a Heart Mellow en el cuello con la Nettoyage, para luego darle varios golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, después de esta técnica, Heart Mellow cae vencido. -Suípu: ....Clean Victory, my friend. El Kyorilla huye tras haber visto el ataque de Suípu, este último cae agotado por el combate. Por otra parte, Aobal y Xiro bajan de la montaña de un salto, mientras caen, Xiro observa al capitán con una expresión de ira, mientras que Aobal lo observa con su sonrisa. -Niper: ¡O-Oye, Xiro ha saltado! -Painael: ¡No te disssstraigas! ¡Pain Bite! -Niper: ¡¡¡!!! Los brazos serpiente de Painael muerden el torso de Niper, el francotirador retrocede tras recibir el ataque mientras el médico ríe. -Niper: G-Grr..... -Painael: ¿Este es el poder de One Sssshot Niper? -Niper: ¡! Al oír esto, el francotirador cambia su expresión de miedo a una expresión enojada, luego, saca de su bolsillo varias Bullet Fly y las coloca en las pistolas. -Niper: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡KONCHU NO DANGAN: TWIN TSURETSUNA HAE! One Shot Niper dispara con sus dos pistolas dos Bullet Fly, el médico se sorprende por esto y esquiva las balas, sin embargo, Niper mueve sus dos pistolas hacia atrás, haciendo que las moscas que disparó vuelvan hacia Painael sin que este se de cuenta, las Bullet Fly impactan en el estómago del médico. -Niper: ¡Bien! -Painael: ¡Grrr! ¡No te creas mucho por haberme dañado! ¡Pain ZigZag! El médico junta sus piernas y convierte estas en la cola de una serpiente, al juntarlas, da la impresión de que es una gran cola, Painael usa esta habilidad para correr en ZigZag hacia Niper. -Niper: ¡Maldición! ¡Quédate quieto! -Painael: ¡PAIN BITE! -Niper: ¡No-! El mordisco de los brazos serpiente hieren el brazo izquierdo de Niper, haciendo que suelte una de sus pistolas, mientras tanto, Saibansho intenta cortar el duro domo formado por el cabello de Bu Rokami. -Saibansho: ¡¿Qué no vas a salir de ahí?! -Bu Rokami: Kamimimi, tengo todo el día. -Saibansho: (Si esto sigue así, mi espada se romperá, y ese tipo acabará conmigo con gran facilidad...). El espadachín cesa sus ataques. -Bu Rokami: ¿Oh? ¿Te aburriste? ¡Pues bien, mi turno! El arqueólogo desactiva su Tekkai e intenta envolver a Saibansho con su largo cabello, el espadachín logra cortar sus dos "tentáculos" púrpura. -Saibansho: ¡Bien, logré cortar su cabello! -Bu Rokami: ¡Grows! El arqueólogo utiliza Vuelta a la Vida para hacer crecer su cabello otra vez. -Bu Rokami: Es inútil.... -Saibansho: (Bien, si no puedo cortar su cabello....Si no puedo acercarme a él....DEBO ACERCARME A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD Y DERROTARLO CON UN SOLO ATAQUE). Capítulo 161: Primer Oficial vs. Ex-Primer Oficial Aobal y Xiro finalmente han llegado a tierra firme, al ver hacia arriba, ven a Fucyb Kusenchorg volando mientras estrangula a Donny. -Xiro: ¡D-DONNY! -Aobal: Kohehe, mátalo, Primer Oficial.... -Donny: ¡U-U-Ugh...! (Donny debe pensar una forma de librarse de esta...). -Fucyb Kusenchorg: ...Misión cumplida. El Primer Oficial suelta a Donny desde una gran altura, el músico cae a gran velocidad hacia el suelo. -Xiro: ¡Descuida Donny, yo te teng-! El pirata, al ver a Donny caer, corre para intentar atraparlo, Aobal aprovecha que Xiro bajó la guardia e intenta propinarle un puñetazo en la espalda, sin embargo, Xiro se da la vuelta rápidamente y choca su puño cableado con el de Aobal. -Aobal: ¡Kooooheeeeee! -Xiro: ¡Grrrrroaaahh! ¡DONNY, LO SIENTO, DEBES SALVARTE TÚ SOLO! -Donny: ...¡Claro, qué clase de pirata no puede lidiar con una caída mortal! Los dos combatientes dan un salto hacia atrás para luego avanzar uno hacia el otro e intentar atacarse con puños y patadas. -Donny: ¡¡¡TOMATOOO LIIIFE!!! El músico desenvaina su Merodi Katto y lanza un tajo hacia la gran montaña, el ataque corta un gran trozo de la montaña, Donny utiliza su velocidad para acercarse al enorme trozo mientras cae. -Donny: ¡GOOOOAHAHA! ¡Tu misión no se ha cumplido, robot extraño! -Fucyb Kusenchorg: ¿? -Donny: Eh....Habría quedado mejor en voz baja... El Primer Oficial se acerca a una increíble velocidad hacia Donny gracias a su propulsor, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, intenta darle un puñetazo, pero.... -Donny: Intentaste matar a Donny....El tipo más cool del mundo, con las mejores gafas del mundo....¡KURUKATTO! El músico utiliza su espada para dañar el brazo del cyborg con tres rápidas estocadas, Donny se queda boquiabierto al ver que su ataque le ha cortado el brazo al Primer Oficial. -Donny: ...Go....¡¡GOOOAHAHA!! -Fucyb Kusenchorg: Daños graves, preparando cañones. -Donny: Esto está hecho... -Fucyb Kusenchorg: ¡Fire On! El cyborg lanza dos balas de cañón hacia Donny, este las esquiva mientras se acerca hacia Kusenchorg, estando ya a centímetros del Primer Oficial, Donny prepara su ataque final con una sonrisa. -Donny: ¡Idaina Goto: TETSU REMISE! Donny realiza a una gran velocidad una gran cantidad de estocadas hacia el pecho de Fucyb Kusenchorg, habiendo finalizado todas las estocadas, el músico avanza con su espada delante de el, derrotando al cyborg con varias estocadas y un corte horizontal. Luego, Donny salta del trozo de piedra hacia el suelo mientras el Primer Oficial se estrella. -Donny: Uf....Vaya combatito. Capítulo 162: Seis mares -Bu Rokami: ¿Y bien, no seguirás atacándome? -Saibansho: ...Hehe, ya se me ocurrió como vencerte. -Bu Rokami: ¿Ah sí? Kamimimi, bien, sorpréndeme, Corte Azul. A la mínima que te acerques, te atacaré con mi cabello, si logras dañar mi cuerpo, me protegeré con mi Tekkai, además, perfectamente puedo estar todo el combate resguardado en mi domo de cabello. -Saibansho: (...Bien, ese nombre queda bien). El espadachín extiende sus brazos y comienza a girar rápidamente su espada en círculos. -Niper: ¡O-Oye, Saibansho, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, QUE ME AYUDE A MI! -Painael: ¡Cuidadooo! ¡Pain Bite! -Niper: ¡Tch! El médico intenta morder a Niper con sus brazos serpiente, Niper logra esquivar el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás mientras coloca una de sus pistolas en el estómago de Painael, luego, dispara una Bullet Fly la cual lo atraviesa, este escupe sangre tras recibir el disparo. -Niper: Hehe. -Painael: M-Maldito.....¡¡ESTO NO ACABA AÚN!! ¡¡PAIN TOOTH!! Painael convierte sus dientes en los colmillos de una serpiente, al hacer esto, adopta una macabra sonrisa y unos ojos furiosos. -Niper: ....Ya...valí.... -Bu Rokami: ¿Cuánto más vas a girar tu espada? -Saibansho: ...El mundo es enorme... -Bu Rokami: ¿Huh? -Saibansho: ...East Blue, South Blue, West Blue, North Blue....En esos 4 mares deben haber increíbles espadachines.... -Bu Rokami: Te volviste loco, mejor te acabo de una vez. -Saibansho: ...Paraíso, el Nuevo Mundo....En esos dos mares también deben haber habilidosos espadachines, incluyendo a Roronoa Zoro...Si yo no puedo cortar a una sola persona, no merezco llamarme espadachín... -Bu Rokami: Tch, suficiente...¡Purple Punchs! El arqueólogo hace crecer aún más su cabello, formando unos puños púrpuras. -Saibansho: ¡ITTORYU OGI: MUTTSU NO OKIBONA AOI UMI!! El espadachín corre hacia Bu Rokami, el cual lo ataca desde lejos con sus puños púrpuras, sin embargo, mientras Saibansho corre, continúa girando su espada, cortando el cabello de Bu Rokami a gran velocidad, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, El Corte Azul deja de girar su espada y, al hacerlo, un fuego azul rodea el arma, el espadachín corta a Bu Rokami con un corte vertical, dejándole una marca vertical con fuego azul, finalmente, cae derrotado. -Saibansho: ...No puedes sobrevivir en el mar si subestimas a un espadachín. -Niper: ¡B-Bien hecho, ahora, ayúdame con este lagarto humano! Painael intenta morder a Niper con sus colmillos, el francotirador logra esquivar el ataque moviéndose hacia la derecha. -Saibansho: Dame un respiro, acabé con ese molesto tipo del cabello largo, ahora tú acaba con el peliverde. -Niper: ¡S-SÍI! Por otra parte, los Piratas Gaichu han subido a Denis a su navío, esto lo han logrado esposándolo con Piedra Marina, ya con Denis dentro de su barco, los piratas se van de la isla sin que los demás se den cuenta. -Xiro: Parece que no hay opción....¡Yusen Yubi: Kaminari no Yubi! El joven pirata utiliza su técnica para pasar la energía de sus dedos hacia sus otros dedos de la mano derecha. -Aobal: Kohehehe, interesante poder... -Xiro: ¡Haisen Ken x5! -Aobal: ¡¡!! El pirata golpea en la cara a Aobal con su puño derecho, el capitán pirata escupe algo de sangre y su sonrisa se borra, adoptando una expresión de ira. -Aobal: ¡¡QUE TE DIJE SOBRE GOLPEAR A SERES SUPERIORES!! -Xiro: ¿Superior? No digas estupideces. Alguien que acaba con vidas inocentes no es alguien superior, es alguien superiormente estúpido. -Aobal: ¡¿C-C-CÓMO?! ¡AHORA VERÁS! Capítulo 163: 60 Grados Niper continúa su combate contra Painael, este último posee heridas causadas por las Bullet Flies, mientras que Niper posee mordidas de serpientes en el torso y en uno de sus brazos. -Niper: ¡N-No me réndire! ¡Tsuretsuna Hae! El francotirador dispara otra Bullet Fly hacia Painael. -Painael: ¡JSJSSS! ¡YA CONOZCO ESSSE TRUCO, DESSTRUIRÉ ESA MOSCA CON MIS DIENTESS DE SERPIENTE! ¡PAIN PERFECT BITE! El médico utiliza sus dientes de serpiente para detener la Bullet Fly. -Niper: ¡¡!! -Painael: Jsjsss. -Niper: ¡...VE! La Bullet Fly empuja lentamente a Painael, el cual hace un gran esfuerzo por acabar con ella de un mordisco, sin embargo, la mosca termina rompiendo sus dientes e impactando en la cabeza del médico. -Niper: ¡B-Bieeen! -Saibansho: Bien hecho, Niper, veamos como le va a Xiro. -Niper: ¿Y qué hay de Suípu? -Saibansho: Meh, el se las arreglará. -Aobal: ¡Kohehehe, así que tu poder te permite pasar la energía de un cable a otro! ¡Qué interesante! -Xiro: ¡Así es, ahora Haisen Ken x5! El pirata corre para golpear a Aobal con su puño potenciado, mientras Xiro corre hacia Aobal, este esboza su característica sonrisa. -Aobal: ¡Centigrade! Aobal utiliza su habilidad para crear un espacio rojo similar a una tela roja, Xiro se detiene al ver este poder. -Xiro: ¿E-Este es el poder Kohe Kohe? ¿Para qué sirve? -Aobal: Kohehehe...Con mi habilidad puedo crear un área a la que llamo "Centigrade", dentro de dicha área, puedo cambiar la temperatura desde -30 grados hasta +80. -Xiro: Y-Ya veo, pero....En combate no te sirve. -Aobal: Las habilidades pueden servir dependiendo de la creatividad del usuario...Oye, estás sudando mucho... -Xiro: A-Algo de calor no me impedirá acabar contigo. -Aobal: Actualmente, dentro del Centigrade, hay unos 38°. Koohehehe.... -Xiro: ¿Y qué? ¡Eso es muy poco! ¡Haisen Ke-! -Aobal: ¡Kukku! Al decir esto, Xiro comienza a tener problemas para respirar, además de sacar la lengua hacia afuera y sudar mucho más. -Aobal: ¿Tienes calor? Kohehehehe.... -Xiro: ¡¿C-Cuántos grados...?! -Aobal: 60°. -Xiro: ¡¡!! -Aobal: ¿Tienes sed? -Xiro: M...¡Malditooo...! ¡Haisen Ken x5! El pirata corre ahcia Aobal, saliendo del Centigrade y volviendo a sentirse bien, ambos piratas chocan puños, luego, Aobal mueve su cabeza y... -Aobal: ¡Korudo-Hotto Katto! Los cuchillos de Aobal hieren el brazo cableado de Xiro. -Xiro: ¡¡UAAAAAAGHH!! -Aobal: ¡KOOOHEHEHE! Capítulo 164: Queda uno Ya habiendo terminado sus combates, Saibansho y Niper bajan por la montaña para ver como lo llevan Xiro y Donny, el francotirador se sube a Saibansho por miedo a caerse. Ya estando abajo, se encuentran con Fucyb Kusenchorg derrotado mientras Donny observa el combate entre Aobal y Xiro. -Donny: ¡Ah, vencieron a Bu Rokami y a Painael! -Saibansho: Sí, por lo visto, Xiro no lo lleva muy bien, tiene su brazo cableado herido, además de estar sudando bastante. -Donny: Sí, es por el poder de Aobal, puede cambiar la temperatura dentro de un área que el crea. -Niper: ¡O-Oigan, vamos a ayudar a Xiro! -Xiro: ¡N-No interfieran! -Saibansho: ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! -Xiro: ¡Yo quiero vencerlo! ¡Ustedes ya hicieron lo necesario! ¡NO SE OPONGAN A LA ORDEN DE SU CAPITÁN! -Niper: ..... -Saibansho: ....Ya lo oyeron. El espadachín se sienta en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, Niper hace lo mismo mientras Donny se queda parado sin entender lo que hacen. -Aobal: Eres bastante orgulloso, Buke D Xiro...¡Korudo-Hotto Katto! El capitán pirata intenta cortar a Xiro con sus cuchillos, el joven pirata esquiva las dos armas y golpea a Aobal en el estómago con su brazo cableado, seguido de una patada la cual lo estrella contra un árbol. -Aobal: ¡Kohehehe, qué sucede, no has respondido de manera estúpida como sueles hacer! Aobal corre hacia Xiro y lo golpea en la cara con su puño, el joven pirata le devuelve el golpe con una patada en el estómago. -Xiro: ¡No respondo por que no necesito hablar con un loco que se cree superior! ¡Shimon Daunrodo x5! -Aobal: ¡¡!! Aobal es electrocutado por los deodos cableados de Xiro, luego, cae rostizado. -Xiro: Huff....Huff...Un ataque así no puede acabar con el.... -Niper: ¡Lo logró! -Donny: ¡Lo has vencido! -Xiro: Lo dudo, chicos...Huff... Luego, Aobal abre sus ojos y observa a Xiro con una expresión de ira, apretando sus dientes por la furia que le causa el joven pirata, después Aobal se levanta. -Aobal: A-Alguien como tú....Le hizo esto....A alguien como yo... -Xiro: ¿Lo ven? Además, sigue con esa tontería de ser superior. -Aobal: ¡Ahora verás EL PODER DE SER SUPERIOR! ¡Centigrade: Hand Version! -Xiro: ¡¿?! Aobal utiliza su habilidad para crear un área roja alrededor de su mano. -Aobal: ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que mi habilidad no servía para el combate? -Donny: E-Esa técnica.... -Saibansho: ¿La conoces? -Donny: D-Donny nunca la había visto, pero de algo está seguro.... -Saibansho: ¿? -Donny: ....Es el fin de su capitán. Capítulo 165: Aobal vs. Xiro -Xiro: ¡¿Q-Qué planeas hacer?! -Aobal: Como te dije antes, mi habilidad me permite cambiar la temperatura dentro del Centigrade....Sin embargo, puedo elegir el tamaño de esta área.... -Xiro: ...Ya entiendo. -Aobal: ¡¡AHORA PAGARÁS POR GOLPEAR A UN SER SUPERIOR!! ¡¡KORUDO IKARI!! -Xiro: ¡Haisen Ken x5! Aobal y Xiro chocan puños, sin embargo, Aobal utlizó su poder para hacer que su puño se congele, esto sucede porque el área dentro del Centigrade está a -30°, más tarde, el hielo que estaba en el puño del capitán pirata comienza a congelar su brazo, esto alarma y extraña a Aobal, Xiro aprovecha esto para golpear a Aobal. Depsués del impacto, Aobal utiliza su habilidad para descongelar su brazo. -Aobal: (¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Porqué el hielo no se extendió por su brazo?!). -Xiro: ¿Qué tratas de hacer ahora? Te congelaste el brazo tu solo. -Aobal: (¡No logro entenderlo, se suponía que el hielo se extendería gracias a la sangre de su brazo y así congelaría su cuerpo!). -Xiro: ¡Haisen Ken x5! -Aobal: ¡¡!! (¡Maldición...!). Al estar distraído, Aobal es golpeado en el estómago por el joven pirata, el golpe le hace escupir algo de sangre. -Donny: ¡D-Donny no lo entiende....! ¡¿Acaso su capitán no es humano?! -Saibansho: Claro que es humano, porque lo preguntas. -Donny: P-Pues, el hielo no se extendió por su brazo cableado. -Xiro: Ah, con que eso te intrigaba -Aobal: ¡¡EXACTO!! ¡¿QUÉ COSA ERES?! -Xiro: Un humano, te explico....Al convertir una extremidad en un cable, la sangre de dicha extremidad pasa a convertirse en electricidad. -Aobal: Y-Ya veo.....¡ESO ME BENEFICIA! -Xiro: ¡¿Qué?! -Aobal: ¡CENTIGRADE: ARM VERSION! El capitán pirata crea un Centigrade el cual rodea el brazo cableado de Xiro. -Xiro: ¡¿Pero qué?! -Aobal: ¡¡ADIÓS, PIRATA!! ¡¡INFERNO!! El brazo cableado de Xiro comienza a quemarse, esto sucede debido a que Aobal cambió la temperatura dentro del Centigrade a +80°, el capitán pirata aprovecha el brazo quemado de Xiro para acercarse y dañar su torso con sus dos cuchillos. -Xiro: ¡Guuohó-! *Escupe sangre* El joven pirata cae al suelo mientras su brazo cableado continúa quemándose. -Donny: ¡E-Está perdido, vamos a ayudarlo! -Saibansho: El podrá, ya se me ocurre lo que hará Xiro... -Aobal: Ko-Kooohehehe...¡¡¡KOOHEHE-KOOOHEHEHEHE!!! ¡¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA AL DAÑAR A UN SER SUPERIOR!! -Donny: ¡¿E-Están seguros?! -Saibansho: Sí, Xiro lo vencerá. -Niper: ¡Tú puedes, Xiro! -Aobal: ¡Ah, cierto! ¡QUEDAN USTEDES TRES! -Niper: ¡¡¡!!! El capitán pirata camina lentamente con una tétrica sonrisa y unos ojos furiosos hacia los tres piratas, Saibansho y Donny desenvainan sus espadas con sus pulgares y Niper saca sus dos pistolas. -Aobal: ES SU FIN... -Xiro: ¡AOOOBAL! -Aobal: ¡¿Qué?! Aobal se da rápidamente la vuelta para encontrarse con Xiro corriendo hacia el, dispuesto a golpearlo con su brazo en llamas. -Aobal: ¡A-A-ALTO! ¡CENTIGRADE! ' Aobal crea un Centigrade el cual rodea a Xiro y a el. -Xiro: '¡RED...! -Aobal: ¡KORUDO IKA-! -Xiro: ¡...HAISEN KEN! ' Xiro derrota a Aobal.png ' El ataque de Aobal es interrumpido por el potente puñetazo flameante de Xiro, este golpe hace que Aobal salga disparado hacia los árboles de la isla, destruyendo varios y quedando K.O en una roca. Xiro cae exhausto aún con su brazo cableado en llamas. -Saibansho: ¡Llevémoslo al mar, rápido, si se desmaya se desactivará su habilidad y su brazo se quemará! -Donny y Niper: ¡Sí! Los tres piratas agarran a Xiro y lo llevan hacia el mar, ya estando allí, lo lanzan al mar para apagar sus llamas. -Niper: Ya está.......... -Saibansho y Donny: .................Un momento. -Niper, Saibansho y Donny: ¡¡QUE SE AHOGA!! Los tres piratas saltan al mar para llevar a Xiro a la superficie, al estar todos allí, Xiro se despierta, sin embargo, no puede moverse ya que su brazo cableado entró en contacto con el agua. -Niper: Bien, ahora faltan Suípu y Denis... -Suípu: ¿Me llamaron? -Niper: ¡Joooer, qué susto! ¡Estás destrozado, pensar que un anciano te hizo eso! -Suípu: Eso no importa, por lo que veo, lograron derrotar al resto. ¿Dónde está Denis? -Xiro: Hay que ir al barco de esos tipos y encontrarlo. -Suípu: Bien. -Saibansho: Yo y Donny iremos, tu y Niper se quedarán cuidando a Xiro hasta que pueda moverse. Capítulo 166: Compañero Saibansho y Donny suben despreocupadamente al Killer Ondo, al subir, los piratas que había a bordo se alarman y los rodean. -Pirata: ¡E-Ese es Corte Azul Saibansho! -Pirata: ¡Y-Y Corte Misterioso Donny! -Saibansho: Escuchen, tan solo dígannos donde está atrapado Denis Diderot.... Al oír esto, los piratas sonríen y luego comienzan a reírse. -Donny: ¡Donny no hizo ningún chiste! ¡¿O SE ESTÁN RIENDO DE DONNY?! -Pirata: *Riéndose* ¡De ambos! *Riéndose* -Donny: ¡¡NUNCA ENOJEN A DONNY!! ¡¡HAYAI SETSUDAN HAYAI NUSUTTO!! Donny derrota a los piratas enemigos con sus rápidos cortes, dejándole a todos una D en su pecho. -Saibansho: ...¿No crees que te has pasado? -Donny: No. Uno de los piratas se levanta con dificultad tras recibir el ataque de Donny. -Saibansho: Mira, ese lo resistió. -Donny: Hmph. Los dos espadachines se acercan al herido pirata para preguntarle la ubicación de Denis, al oír su respuesta, ambos se quedan impactados. -Saibansho: ¡¿S-Se lo llevaron?! ¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿A dónde?! -Pirata: He-Hehehe....Se lo llevaron....Para que sea su nuevo navegante. El pirata se desmaya tras responderle a Saibansho. -Donny: Esto es malo...Busquemos por el barco. -Saibansho: Bien, tenemos varios piratas para interrogar... Los dos espadachines corren por el navío en busca de Denis, derrotando a los piratas que se encuentren, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos les quiere dar la respuesta. Más tarde, habiendo derrotado a los demás piratas del barco, Donny encuentra en una habitación un Eternal Pose que dice "Black Yoroi". -Saibansho: Un momento.... ---- ''-???: Black Yoroi.'' ''-Saibansho: B-Bien...Iré y te....Y te mostraré....'' ''-???: ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Entrégame a Denis Diderot o adiós a nuestra alianza!'' ---- -Saibansho: ¡E-Eso es! ¡Donny, dame ese Eternal Pose, reunámonos con el resto! Ya estando fuera del barco junto a los demás, Saibansho les muestra el Eternal Pose al resto y les explica su anterior charla vía Den Den Mushi. -Xiro: Entonces, Denis estará en ese lugar llamado Black Yoroi. ¿No? -Saibansho: Exacto, la tripulación aliada debió llevarse a Denis mientras nosotros luchábamos. -Xiro: ¡Bien, en marcha, finalmente puedo moverme! Los Orokamono caminan hacia El Botodira, al ver a Donny con ellos, Xiro sonríe. -Xiro: D-Donny, no me digas que.... -Donny: ....¡Gooahaha, necesitarán un músico y un ladrón! -Suípu: Peor si no tienes ningún instrumento... -Donny: Descuiden, Donny conseguirá uno en Black Yoroi. -Xiro: ¡B-BIEN! ¡BIENVENIDO, DONNY! -Donny: ¡¡GOOOOAHAHA!! Capítulo 167: Black Yoroi Los Orokamono suben al Botodira con su nuevo miembro, al subir, Suípu usa el timónpara seguir el Eternal Pose de Black Yoroi. -Suípu: Oye, Xiro, no creo que sea nada sencillo rescatar a Denis...Hablamos de unos sujetos que no concemos ocultos en una isla que no conocemos. -Xiro: ...Hehe, si fuera fácil no se llamaría rescate. -Donny: ¡Gooahaha, así se habla! -Saibansho: En ese estado no deberías decir eso con tanta facilidad, Xiro... -Xiro: Descuiida, allá debe haber un médico. -Niper: ¿Un médico que atiende piratas? Lo veo algo difícil... -Saibansho: Yo veía difícil que logres derrotar a alguien sin ayuda.... -Todos: ¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -Niper: ........... Más tarde, el gran navío de los Piratas Gaichu ha llegado a Black Yoroi, al llegar, el navío entra por un camino con agua el cual los conduce hasta un muelle con distintos barcos piratas y varias personas, los tres miembros de los Piratas Gaichu bajan de su barco. -Tobimasu: Este lugar siempre se ve épico. -Blooder: Una de las pocas islas que atiende a los piratas... -Snaillo: Una de las pocas...Qué triste... -???: Ah, llegaron, los Piratas Gaichu. Un hombre joven y delgado se acerca al trío de piratas. Casherg.png -Tobimasu: Que tal, sujeto que nos cobra fortunas. -???: ....Por octava vez, mi nombre es Casherg. ¿Tienen los berris? -Blooder: ...Qué molesto. Blooder saca de su bolsillo nada más ni nada menos que 4.700, luego, se los entrega a Casherg. -Casherg: Oye, no soy molesto, es simple, si no pagan lo necesario llamaré a la Marine y se irán a Impel Down. -Snaillo: Nunca he visto que pase eso. -Tobimasu: Exacto, comienzo a creer que Casherg es pura palabra...Ups, lo dije frente a el. Luego, varios piratas se acercan a Casherg, al parecer disgustados. -Pirata: Oye oye, Casherg, ¿No crees que el precio por esconderse de la Marine es algo INJUSTO? -Casherg: Es simple, si no pagan, llamo a la Marine y derechitos a Impel Down. -Pirata: Yo tengo algo más simple... El pirata saca un cuchillo y lo coloca a centímetros del cuello de Casherg. -Pirata: ..Nos escondemos gratuitamente o te quedas sin cuello. -Casherg: ...Rocken. -Pirata: ¿Ah? -???: ¡¡GUOAAAAHHH!! -Piratas: ¡¿Y ese grito?! Un hombre alto y musculoso corre hacia los piratas, al parecer furioso. Rocken.png -???: ¡Rocken! El musculoso hombre golpea a los piratas con una enorme roca la cual cubre su mano. -Tobimasu: Así que este es Rocken...Las rocas en las manos quedan épicas. -Pirata: ¡Como te atreves! El pirata intenta apuñalar a Rocken con su cuchillo, sin embargo, este último se cubre con una de sus enormes rocas que lleva en su mano, rompiendo el cuchillo. -Pirata: ¡E-E-Espera! -Rocken: ¡ROOOOOCKEN! El musculoso hombre derrota al pirata con un golpe en la cara con su enorme roca. -Casherg: Bien, átalos Rocken, llamaré a la Marine. Mientras Casherg se aleja del grupo, Rocken ata a los piratas con cuerdas, luego, Casherg sube unas escaleras y llega a una oficina, en su escritorio, utiliza un Den Den Mushi para contactar con la Marine. -Rocken: ¡Están en Black Yoroi, piratas! ¡No importa si eres pirata, asesino o revolucionario, mientras tengas el dinero necesario puedes quedarte! Capítulo 168: Arrestados Minutos después, dos barcos de la Marine llegan a Rohills con el objetivo de acabar con los Piratas Sangre Malvada, ya que se anunció por el periódico la ubicación actual de la banda. Luego, bajan varios marines de ambos barcos. -???: Sean cuidadosos, soldados, nos enfrentamos a un usuario de SMILE, a un sujeto con el Jio-Ken, a otro sujeto capaz de combinar Rokushiki y Vuelta a la Vida, y a Soto Aobal. Prepárense-neh. Urekkin.png ['"Puño de Bala Blanca"' Urekkin, Comodoro de la Marine]. -???: Lo mismo le digo a ustedes, caminen detrás de mi, tu también, Telka. ['"Flecha Humana"' Yumi, Comodoro de la Marine. (Ascendido hace poco)]. -Telka: Sí, Yumi-san, yo protegeré a los demás soldados. ['"Lince Desenvainador"' Telka, Comandante de la Marine. (Ascendido hace poco)]. -Marine: ¡Comodoro Yumi! ¡Puede que los piratas se encuentren en su navío! -Yumi: Lo dudo, llevan un largo tiempo en esta isla, no creo que hayan venido para quedarse en su barco. -Urekkin: Exacto, avancemos. Tengan cuidado, en esta isla habitan Kyorillas, enormes gorilas muy fuertes-neh. Los marines avanzan por la isla mientras apuntan a su alrededor con escopetas, Yumi y Urekkin avanzan con una mirada seria, al caminar lo suficiente, se encuentran con Aobal estrellado en una roca. -Urekkin: ¡E-Este es-! -Yumi: ¡Soto Aobal! -Telka: ¡¿P-Porqué está tan herido?! ¡Es imposible que un Kyorilla haya hecho esto! -Yumi: ...¡Es nuestra oportunidad, espósenlo! -Marines: ¡S-Sí! Los marines obedecen la orden de Yumi y esposan a Aobal con esposas de Piedra Marina. -Urekkin: ¡¿Eso significa que hay un pirata enemigo de Aobal por aquí-neh?! -Yumi: No creo, seguramente ese pirata ya se fue. -Telka: B-Bien, ahora falta encontrar al resto de su tripulación. -Urekkin: ¡Vamos, soldados, busquemos a los piratas-neh! El grupo de marines de Urekkin siguen al Comodoro para encontrar a los demás piratas, luego, Telka se acerca a Yumi y le susurra algo. -Telka(susurrando): ¿No crees que quien venció a Soto Aobal fue...? -Yumi(susurrando): Es probable, sin embargo, luego de Sonem, Los Orokamono debían ir a Isla Onga, no creo que hayan obtenido de la nada un Eternal Pose que apunte hacia esta isla. -Telka(susurrando): S-Sí...Sigamos buscando a los otros miembros de los Piratas Sangre Malvada. -Yumi(susurrando): Bien. Habiendo pasado un largo rato, los marines han logrado esposar a todos los miembros de los Piratas Sangre Malvada, luego, los llevaron a sus barcos. -Urakki: ¡Llevemos a estos infames piratas a Impel Down! Los dos barcos de la Marine avanzan, dirigiéndose hacia Impel Down, mientras tanto, el alférez Kenzo ha llegado a Black Yoroi y ha arrestado a los piratas por los que había llamado Casherg. -Kenzo: Muchas gracias, alcalde Casherg. ¿Porqué la gran mayoría de piratas siempre atacan esta isla? -Casherg: A saber... -Kenzo: Bien, me despido. El alférez Kenzo hace una reverencia para despedirse, al hacerlo, su espalda hace un crujido, luego, el marine se va adolorido en un barco de la Marine con los piratas encadenados. -Kenzo: Pobre Casherg, siempre debe lidiar con todos estos sucios piratas... El Botodira continúa acercándose hacia Black Yoroi, todos los miembros de Los Orokamono están enfadados por el secuestro de Denis. -Xiro: Solo espera, Denis....¡Te juro que te salvaremos! 'Continuará...' Y en el próximo arco, Los Orokamono llegarán a Black Yoroi para rescatar a Denis Diderot, su navegante. ¿Podrán salvar a Denis? Descúbranlo en el próximo arco, no se lo pierdan. Categoría:Arcos de Vinsmoke D. Xini